In inverted microscopes, focusing drive, reflector unit, and objective turret are arranged one above the other.
The reflector unit can be designed as a turret or a slider and can usually be removed for changing components. With more than three optical components (reflector modules), one turret variety is usually chosen. The diameter of the turret is determined by the number of reflector modules it can accommodate. At a certain number, the diameter of the turret or the parts required for operation exceeds the width of the stand, so it must be arranged entirely above the focusing drive knobs in order to avoid a collision.
The known microscopes with inverted design have change mechanisms for optical components in the area between objective and tube lens which can be designed as turret or slider, e.g., for the projection of the reflected-light beam path. They can be exchangeable or stationary.
In addition, optical components such as magnification changers (Optovars) and contrast elements (analyzers), etc., can be housed in these turrets or sliders instead of these projections.
Generally, the turrets in these inverted microscopes are, similar to the optical axis, centrally arranged in the microscope and have a vertical turret axis of rotation.
In DE 102004034887, an inverted microscope having a holding apparatus, insertable reversibly into the microscope for interchangeable optical components is described. The holding apparatus is embodied as a pivoting drawer that is arranged pivotably in and out about a pivot axis. During exchange or insertion of optical components, the pivoting drawer always remains connected to the microscope stand even in the pivoted-out state.